


Forgiveness

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: 100_women, F/M, Guilt, Kissing, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: I can't cry about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100_women prompt #97, writer's choice (chosen: "guilt").

I can't cry for this. I won't cry about anything, though we almost lost him tonight.

His arms encircle my waist; I can feel the warmth of his chest against my back through layers of clothing, and his hands stroke the skin beneath my shirt as if he can't get enough of it, his breath warm against my throat.

We shouldn't be this close, but damn it-- he nearly died, again.

I keep sending them into situations like this. How long can John's team come back just this side of dead, alive enough for me to send them out on one more mission?

I know he senses my guilt; his lips start to trace my neck with kisses.

He wants to take it away.

He can't.


End file.
